


Five More Minutes

by geniusphilester (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/geniusphilester
Summary: Dan and Phil wake up Christmas morning in their own bed.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Advent 19 Fest





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [phanworkschallenge](https://phanworkschallenge.tumblr.com/) advent. Thanks to silentdescant for the prompt!

Dan wakes on Christmas morning with Phil in his arms, back pressed to Dan's front.

It takes a minute for his brain to catch up with everything. Them sleeping in bed together? Not at all strange. Phil feels like such a part of Dan that it's wrong if they aren't curled up in a bed that only barely contains them. But it takes Dan a minute to remember that it's Christmas. This has never been their Christmas before.

It made sense to stay in London on the twenty-fifth this year. They were going to spend the week of New Year's on the Isle of Man, and they'd spent last weekend with Dan's family. Christmas was on a Wednesday, and Dan knows he and Phil are awkward enough without trying to cram in mid-week visits with people who tend to work more conventional schedules.

"Also," Phil had said around a mouthful of cereal (stolen from Dan, as usual) when they'd decided in November, "no one will feel like we're picking one family over the other."

It had been strange to be with Phil in his mum's house again last weekend. But a good strange. Like Dan had finally exhaled after holding his breath his entire adult life. Was it normal for people to feel so relaxed? Like they weren't keeping anything back? His mum had gone a bit overboard welcoming Phil and presenting him with presents, but it's sweet coming from her. Adrian and everyone else had been completely blase about it, and that's what Dan wanted. Phil too, if the way he'd been grinning the entire weekend had been any way to tell.

Christmas usually involves waking up earlier than Dan wants to wake up, seeing people he likes but doesn't want to see without Phil, and petting Colin until he feels a little less sad and empty. Christmas isn't sleeping in his bed with his boyfriend, waking up when they want to, taking their usual too-early or too-late traditions and moving them onto the actual day: never changing out of their pyjamas, waiting for the pre-cooked ham they bought a couple days ago to warm while they play their new games and movies and whatever else. Phil usually carries around mistletoe and demands kisses at regular intervals; a couple days ago, he affixed mistletoe to a Santa hat as "a special Christmas treat". (Dan rolled his eyes, Phil giggled, and they both knew they'd be kissing a lot on Christmas.) They'd also bought each other slippers and opened them last night so they would have warm feet when they scurried around the flat.

It's stupid to look at the slippers by the side of the bed and tear up. But Dan's so happy his body can't seem to contain it. The second half of 2019 had largely been that for him, a sense of happiness that he hadn't known since he was a kid.

"Dan?" Phil's voice is fuzzy with sleep in his "I'm actually waking up" voice and not his "I'm briefly waking up and immediately sleeping again" voice. "Y'okay?"

Dan sniffles a little despite himself. Phil, hair messy from sleep, turns around in Dan's arms and squints at his face.

"Hey," Phil says quietly, voice steadying more with use. He brushes a thumb down Dan's cheek. "What's wrong?"

Dan kisses the tip of Phil's nose gently. "Absolutely nothing," he says. "Merry Christmas."

Phil's eyes brighten, and for a moment he has that exhilarated-kid look on his face that he tends to get when talking about Christmas. Dan fully expects Phil to pull Dan out of bed and start the day. But instead, he snuggles into Dan harder and nuzzles him.

"Five more minutes," Phil says into Dan's chest.

Dan's still sniffling a little, but he's also smiling. "Five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post!](https://geniusphilester.tumblr.com/post/189711831891/five-more-minutes-rating-general-word-count-633)


End file.
